Frank Heffley
Frank Heffley is a major character in the ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' series. He is Greg's, Rodrick's, and Manny's unpredictable and serious father. He is the husband of Susan Heffley and the brother of Joe Heffley and Gary Heffley. Personality Frank is over-possessed, disciplinary, argumentative, critical, over-reactive, shrill, irritable, strict, insecure, easily-bothered, ill-tempered, shallow, and emotional. He is constantly bothered and troubled by such small matters, such as Rodrick's typing skills and Greg's silly mistakes, and always wants his sons to look good in front of his boss, a very small matter that Frank constantly gets worked up about; this shows that, like his son, he is shallow and worries about what other people think about him rather than what he thinks about himself. He is very serious and over-possessed in the fact that if his sons do something that irritate him ever so slightly, it makes him become incredibly serious and critical of their behavior. He is a hard worker, and has a poor relationship with all of his sons, since the three cannot relate to each other at all in any way possible, nor can they relate to Frank himself. Frank has a very strong interest in American history, proven by the fact that he builds a Civil War battlefield in his spare time. He does not let anybody into the furnace room where the Civil War battlefield is housed, as he is extremely cautious about what he lets people do to his battlefield as he thinks it can be easily ruined. *'Heavy-metal music' - Frank utterly hates this genre of music, since it drives him crazy. *'Video games' - Frank thinks that video games are simply a subject of distraction that prevents Greg from doing exercise. *[[Rowley Jefferson|'Rowley Jefferson']]- Frank thinks that Greg's best friend is "accident prone" (he accidentally knocked over a dish.) *'Teenage delinquents'- Frank finds teenage delinquents as a complete source of trouble. *'His younger brother' - Prior to the end of The Ugly Truth, Frank found his brother as a huge troublemaker that always causes some sort of trouble with his family. At the end of The Ugly Truth, they are apparently getting along again. Appearance Greg's illustrations depict Frank wearing a tie, and a few strands of hair falling down in his face. Sometimes, Greg illustrates his father wearing shorts, but this is only when his father goes to bed. In the movie, like everybody else in his family, Frank has rough brown hair, and light skin. He usually wears business outfits, like he does in the book. Trivia *Frank's actual profession is not listed so far. Greg, however, does know what his father does for a living. Apparently, it may be hinted that Greg has no intention of telling what he knows. *Frank is a junk-food addict, therefore implying that he may have a high cholesterol level. This is rather ironic as Frank is not depicted as overweight. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:The Heffley Family Category:Adults Category:Characters who appeared in the first movie